


firelight

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold and no one is there to say anything and Merlin is shivering and Arthur can't exactly let him freeze can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	firelight

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written much Merlin before. But this idea was just floating around in my head and wouldn't be ignored. Feedback is welcome and I hope you like it.

Merlin shivered pitifully, wrapping his arms around himself and staring miserably at the ground. 

“ Arthur.” He moaned. “ It's freezing.”

Arthur made an exasperated noise.

“ Merlin, you are literally hogging every drop of heat from the fire. You're lucky I'm not sending you off to find more fire wood.”

Merlin huffed. 

“ It's a very small fire, though.” He said, trying to sound reasonable but instead sounding petulant.

“ Merlin, sometimes I forget which of us is royalty. You do a great impersonation of a princess.”

Merlin mutters something about boot polishing and spitting in stew. Arthur laughs, not bothering to call his servant out on his blatant insubordination. He can't help but find Merlin adorable when he is like this.

Arthur takes off his armour, standing in the cold in just his shirt, breeches and boots. He wraps his cloak around him and piles his things up neatly before heading over to sit beside the fire. Normally, he wouldn't let go of his sword, however their current quest was relatively safe – a two day journey to collect some herbs in a peaceful land. Mundane compared to dragons and sorcery, but everyone needs a break from time to time.

Arthur sat down beside Merlin, elbowing him to make him budge up. Merlin continued to mutter crossly as Arthur stuck one foot out, wriggling his toes in front of the fire.

“ Your feet smell.” Merlin grumbled, eyeing the foot. 

“ Well maybe if you did my laundry once in awhile...”

Merlin rolled his eyes theatrically before lying down and facing away from Arthur. Arthur took pity on his servant, who was still shivering. He lay down beside him, a careful foot between them at first. When Merlin doesn't notice, Arthur rolls closer, draping his cloak over both of them. Merlin tenses.

“ Merlin.” Arthur grumbles, yanking the boy towards him with one arm. Merlin inhales sharply.

“ Arthur? What are you doing?”

“ Well I can't have my only servant freezing to death can I?” Arthur says gruffly.

Merlin rolls to face Arthur, a puzzled look on his face.

“ You know there are blankets in the saddle bags, right?” He asks. 

Arthur looks at him bashfully, trying to shrug of his blush.

Merlin looks back at him awkwardly, then makes a move to get up. Arthur tightens his grip around Merlin's waist.

“ Stay here, you dollop head.” Arthur mutters.

“ Well if you are going to call me names...”

“ Shut up.” Arthur is still blushing. He hopes that the firelight is not bright enough to show it. 

“ Arthur...”

“ I said shut up.” Arthur pulls Merlin towards him, so that their bodies are closer together. Merlin eventually relaxes against his chest, burying his face in Arthur's shirt. Arthur doesn't see the smile on Merlin's face or notice how he inhales the scent of his shirt. He is too preoccupied with the feel of Merlin in his arms. He smiles with satisfaction when Merlin's shivering subsides, resting his chin on top of Merlin's head and slipping into a contented sleep.


End file.
